The Bonds Of Friendship And Understanding
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Sequel to "Under All That Tough Armor Is A Good Friend". When Jamie nearly drowns at a picnic, Heatwave rescues him and become very protective. Can Jamie convince Heatwave he doesn't have to be so protective. Find out!


**pokemonsora01's extremely late story request. I'm so sorry it took so long. But here it is, the sequel to "Under All That Tough Armor Is A Good Friend". If you haven't read that one, you should do so before reading this one. Also got some inspiration from the movie "Dinotopia: Quest For The Ruby Sunstone" which I don't own.**

**Disclaimer: Jamie belongs to pokemonsora01 and I only own Rachel. Transformers Rescue Bots and their characters belong to Hasbro.**

* * *

**The Bonds Of Friendship And Understanding**

It had now been about two months since Jamie and Rachel had met the Rescue Bots of Griffin Rock and both were glad to have such great friends. Rachel and Blades were close, like brother and sister as she helped him to overcome his fear of heights as she told him she was scared of heights too. That made Blades feel a bit better that he wasn't alone in his fear.

With Jamie and Heatwave, they were inseparable after the Rescue fire truck had saved the boy from the bullies some time back.

Now, Rachel and Jamie were headed over to the fire station with a bag full of delicious apples and cookies to contribute to the picnic they had been invited to by the Burns family. While Chief Burns had told the kids they didn't have to bring anything, Rachel and Jamie had insisted they contribute something and so decided to bring cookies and apples. They soon arrived at the fire station and saw Boulder outside and he waved to them. They waved back and headed over to the friendly construction bot.

"Hey, Boulder!" said Rachel and Jamie together.

"Hey, you two," he said with a smile. "Everyone's almost ready for the picnic."

"There won't be any bears or tigers at the beach, will there?" asked Blades, who had come out and he looked nervous.

Rachel laughed a little. "Bears stay away from the beach because the road is close to the forest, so the noise keeps them away. As for tigers, unless a circus comes, you don't have to worry about them," she said.

"Relax, Blades," said Jamie. "Having a picnic is fun!"

"Swimming in the ocean is also fun," said Rachel.

Just then, Chase came out and greeted the two kids. "Jamie. Miss Rachel, welcome," he said with a smile.

Rachel shook her head. No matter how many times she had told him he didn't have to call her 'Miss Rachel', Chase still did so, saying it wouldn't be gentlemanlike to call her otherwise. Finally, she had given up, but it still amused her in a way.

"Ready!" said Dani and Cody who both came out with their older brothers and their father, who smiled.

"Looks like we're all ready," said Chief Burns. "Ready, Rescue Bots?"

The four bots immediately transformed and Jamie climbed in with Heatwave and Kade while Rachel climbed in with Blades and Dani. Cody rode with his father in Chase while Graham rode with Boulder. When they got to the beach, Dani and Rachel decided to ask Blades to fly over the water and hover three feet over the deeper end where they could safely dive in. Blades was a bit hesitant, but did so after the girls promised to be careful.

The others were surprised when Rachel and Dani let out identical shouts and dove into the cold ocean water, swimming underneath the water with Blades watching before they surfaced, laughing a bit.

"Whew!" said Rachel. "Just what the doctor ordered."

"I agree," said Dani as the two floated on their backs in the water, not caring that their clothes were now all wet.

"Um, aren't you worried about getting cold?" asked Blades.

"Don't worry, Blades," said Rachel. "We've got towels with us and the sun's really hot today, so our clothes will dry in no time."

Cody laughed as did Jamie. "You guys are like fish," said Cody with a giggle.

Rachel and Dani looked at each other and Dani playfully jumped up to where Cody was standing on a portable floating dock that was secured in the water and grabbed him, pulling him into the water with them. Rachel dove underwater herself as Cody came up, shaking the water off his face, but then laughing when he felt Rachel tickle him from underwater. He got away, but got splashed by both Rachel and Dani, who were laughing. Cody was also laughing as he joined in the fun.

"Aren't you going to join them, Jamie?" asked Chase, looking at the boy who was sitting by Heatwave.

"Later," said Jamie. "An hour after we've eaten."

Chief nodded. "That's right," he said. "It's dangerous to go swimming on a full stomach."

Rachel, Dani, and Cody came up to the beach and wrung the water out of their clothes and sat down on the rocks. "Hopefully, no emergencies come in," said Dani. "We almost never get a family day like this."

The others couldn't argue with that.

After a bit, they all sat down to eat lunch. The kids felt a bit bad that the Rescue Bots couldn't join them in eating the delicious food, but the bots assured them that they didn't mind watching them enjoy themselves.

After they ate, Graham went over in the shade to read a book as did the Chief, Kade decided to take a snooze but an ocean wave suddenly crashed into his face and he opened his eyes to see it was Dani and Cody, who were snickering and holding up now dripping buckets. "Don't snore," Dani teased her older brother.

Kade would have normally been upset, but he was too relaxed to chew them out and so put his hat on his face to protect it from more water attacks.

Rachel and Jamie just laid back against Blades and Heatwave, sunbathing in the warm rays. After an hour, Jamie noticed the inflatable rafts and told Heatwave he was going to go rafting. The fire truck bot nodded and watched Jamie head out. It was going smoothly for a bit.

Rachel then looked out and noticed something wrong. The ocean was getting choppy and the waves were getting a bit bigger. Suddenly a huge wave came up in front of Jamie's raft and there wasn't any time for the boy to get out of the way. Rachel jumped up.

"JAMIE!" she screamed in alarm as she watched the wave knock her cousin off the raft and into the water.

Heatwave jumped up and jumped into the air over the ocean, transforming into his new boat mode and landing in the water with the engine running, speeding towards the young boy who was having a hard time keeping his head above the water. "Jamie, hold on!" Heatwave shouted as he neared the boy and lowered a rope to him. Jamie grabbed it and let Heatwave haul him aboard, panting and wheezing a bit as the Rescue Bot got him back to shore.

Rachel jumped aboard and grabbed Jamie, getting him to the beach and quickly doing what she learned in CPR class, hoping it would get the water that her cousin may have inhaled out of his lungs. Thankfully, it did the trick and Jamie coughed all the water out of his lungs, much to everyone's relief.

Rachel looked at Chief Burns as she wrapped a towel around her cousin. "Chief, I don't mean to sound rude," she began.

"It's okay, Rachel. I think all of us have had enough excitement for the day and are ready to go home," said Chief.

No one argued with that as Heatwave picked up Jamie. "Are you okay, Jamie?" he asked him.

"Yeah," said the boy. "Thanks."

"No problem. But you should still be more careful."

* * *

A week after the picnic, Rachel was about to walk home from school when she saw Jamie looking like he had just eaten a sour apple. "Hey, cous, why the face?" she asked.

"It's Heatwave," said Jamie.

"What about Heatwave? Is he okay?" she asked.

Jamie let out a growl that startled her. "Ever since the incident at the beach, he's been like super overprotective of me!" he said. "He won't let me do anything! Not even trying out Cody's hoverboard! He claims it's too dangerous and it's not!"

Rachel blinked. "Whoa," she said. "You sound pretty upset, cous."

"I am," he said, calming down. "Heatwave won't let me do anything and it's getting annoying."

"I'm sure he has a good reason," she said gently. "He just doesn't want another incident like that to happen again."

"If it was just that, then I could understand that, but he's gone overboard, literally."

"Have you told him?"

"When I do, he tells me not to argue with him."

The two fell silent for a moment. "Try talking to him again," said Rachel. "Just voice your concerns so that you're not arguing."

Jamie shook his head. "Already tried that. Didn't work."

The two headed for home and Rachel tried not to think any more about it, but she knew her cousin would try to prove to Heatwave that he didn't need to be so protective. "Just don't do anything stupid, Jamie," she said quietly as she looked out the window for a bit before falling asleep.

Jamie had already decided what he was going to do. He would help out on a rescue mission. That would show Heatwave that he didn't need to watch Jamie as if he was a child that needed constant supervision. The chance came the next day.

A water pipe had burst and the water was flooding out of control. Jamie, who was with Boulder and Graham, quickly jumped in with them to help out, getting people to safety. "Jamie, be careful," said Graham gently.

"I will," said Jamie as he helped some of the elderly to higher ground and helped with fixing the pipe. The three of them had just finished when Heatwave came barreling in like a bull gone mad.

"JAMIE!" he exclaimed, transforming. "What are you doing?"

Surprised at how angry Heatwave was, Jamie stood for a moment trying to find his voice. "I was helping out with a rescue mission," he said truthfully.

But that didn't appease Heatwave. "You're too young to be doing missions like this Jamie! You could have been hurt!" he said.

"Boulder and Graham were with me. I'm fine!" said Jamie, starting to get upset.

"That doesn't matter! You're not old enough to be doing mission with us!" said Heatwave.

"What about Cody?! He's younger than me and he helps you guys out!"

"That's different! He's part of the team!"

That hurt Jamie as he then looked angrily at Heatwave. "What about me? Aren't I part of the team?"

"No!"

Heatwave's quick answer stung Jamie hard and tears came to the boy's eyes and he turned away. "Where do you think you're going?" asked Heatwave.

"Away from you!" said Jamie. "I thought I was a part of the team too, but I can see I'm not! I wish I never met you!"

That stunned Graham, Boulder, and Heatwave as they now saw the boy unable to hold back tears of anger as he ran off, not looking back.

Boulder looked at Heatwave. "That was a bit harsh," he said. "We were right here and he was fine helping us."

Heatwave didn't say anything, which was a surprise. He only transformed and headed back to the fire house. "You think he'll be okay?" asked Graham. "Or maybe Jamie?"

"I don't know, Graham," said Boulder. "Guess we'll have to wait and see."

* * *

It had been a few days since then and Rachel was worried that Jamie wouldn't go with her to the fire house. She asked him about it, but he only said he just needed to stay away from there. Not completely understanding, but knowing that her cousin needed to work it out on his own, she left him alone.

Jamie was outside on the school steps. He really didn't feel up to walking home, so he was doing his homework on the steps. He only had English, which he finished up quickly, and Science. As he was studying his Science book for a test, he heard a familiar fire engine pull up and Heatwave transformed when he saw that he and Jamie were the only ones there. The boy glanced up at him and then quickly went back to studying, but the Rescue Bot leader came up to him.

"Jamie? Can we talk for a moment?" he asked.

Surprised that Heatwave was asking that, Jamie put away his Science book and nodded, not really knowing what to say.

"Jamie, I'm sorry," said Heatwave. "I didn't mean to make you upset. I was just mad because I was afraid you were going to get hurt again and that I wouldn't be able to help you in time."

The boy looked at the fire truck's sincere expression and sighed. "I'm sorry too, Heatwave," he said. "I didn't mean what I said that day."

"I know you didn't, kiddo," Heatwave assured him. "I just don't want anything bad to happen to you. You're pretty much the only friend I have here on Earth, besides the others and I care about you a lot as my friend."

Jamie smiled. "Me too, Heatwave," he said. "How about this? I promise I'll be more careful from now on."

"And I promise to not be overprotective," said the Rescue Bot, picking up the boy in his hand. "But I'll still be keeping an eye on you."

As he said that, Heatwave playfully wiggled his fingers into Jamie's stomach, making the boy laugh as he tried to roll into a ball, but the large fingers were merciless in their tickle attack. After a bit, the tickle attack stopped and Jamie felt Heatwave set him on his shoulder and grabbed his backpack.

"Come on, Jamie," he said. "How about we got to the bunker and I'll help you study for that Science test?"

"Okay," said the boy. "Thanks, Heatwave."

Heatwave gently took the boy into his arms and hugged him with fatherly affection as Jamie returned the hug.

"Anytime, kiddo. Anytime."

* * *

**There you go, pokemonsora01. I hope I did okay and thank you for your patience.**

**For y'all: Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
